Tourner une page de ma vie
by Hana-chiuu
Summary: Il y a six ans Hinata était la victime d'un terrible accident. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois elle retourne au lycée. Elle y trouvera d'anciennes peurs et découvrira l'amitié, l'amour... Mais saura t-elle tourner la page et surmonter ses traumatismes ?
1. Prologue

La fillette pleurait. Elle s'était blottie dans un coin et hoquetait sans discontinuer depuis dix minutes, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts lui tombant dans les yeux à cause du vent. Elle était petite, maigre et très pâle de naissance. Au moment où nous parlons, elle sanglotait, de peur, de rage et d'humiliation. De solitude, aussi, car son meilleur ami, Naruto, n'était pas venu à l'école ce jour-là, tout comme la veille. Son protecteur. Parce que Hinata était toute petite, faible et timide, elle avait besoin de Naruto pour la protéger des autres élèves. De leurs regards, qui la jugeaient, et de leurs jeux, qui l'effrayaient, car elle en était souvent la victime. Ce jour-là, Hinata avait faim parce la bande de Sasuke avait jeté ce qu'elle avait apporté pour son gouter au fond de la rivière. En la défiant de venir le chercher, défi qu'elle n'avait pas relevé, préférant fuir, comme à son habitude.

Et voila qu'il pleuvait. Essuyant ses larmes, la petite fille fouilla son sac, y trouva son Ipod, cadeau de ses dix ans, et se leva avec l'intention de rentrer chez elle. Il commençait à pleuvoir fort et Hinata était un peu effrayée par l'obscurité qui s'installait. Pour ne pas entendre le tonnerre, elle augmenta le son dans ses oreilles. Elle pensa qu'elle avait de la chance que Sasuke ignore l'existence de son Ipod. Peut-être qu'il serait plus prudent de ne plus l'emmener à l'école dorénavant.

Hinata avait envie de parler à Naruto. Elle se dit qu'elle lui téléphonerait une fois à la maison... Soudain pressée de rentrer, elle accéléra le pas. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux, et, peut-être à cause de la musique puissante qui retentissait sous son crâne, elle se mit à courir. Courir pour oublier, courir pour fuir. Inévitablement le destin devait la rattraper.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de la musique trop forte, ou du coup de tonnerre qui retentit à ce moment-là, toujours est-il que Hinata n'entendit pas le violent coup de frein sur sa gauche. Ce fut peut-être à cause de la pluie, ou de l'éclair qui l'éblouit à ce moment-là, toujours est-il qu'elle ne vit pas les phares.  
>En revanche, elle sentit très bien le choc. La douleur vint quelque secondes après, comme à retardement. Elle explosa en elle de partout, dans tout son corps.<br>Hinata fut projeté dans le ciel, sentit la pluie sur son visage, comme si il n'y avait que cela au monde. Et puis elle retomba. De nouveau, la douleur. Intense, partout. Puis plus rien.

La voiture freina, hésita, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Le craquement de l'Ipod se brisant sous son pneu fût couvert par le tonnerre, le moteur et la pluie.

Sur la chaussée, il n'y avait pas de sang. Juste une petite fille, pâle et maigre, un peu tordue, étendue là, comme une poupée démantibulé, les yeux clos.


	2. Chapitre 1

**POV'Hinata**

La sonnerie de mon réveil est hyper stressante. Un bipbip-bipbip, qui vous vrille les oreilles, l'air de dire : « si tu ne m'éteins pas d'ici dix seconde je passe à BIPBIPBIP, et ça va chier ». Chaque fois, ça me réveille en sursaut et c'est limite si je ne tremble pas de nervosité en me levant... Il faut dire que je suis du genre nerveuse.

Et aujourd'hui c'est pire. Parce que c'est la rentrée. Ma première rentrée, depuis six ans. Je jure que je n'ai jamais été, et espère ne plus jamais l'être encore, aussi stressée, nerveuse, angoissée, terrifiée, tremblante, fébrile, et j'en passe et des meilleures. D'autant que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Je m'accorde un instant encore dans mes draps. Je ferme les paupières, tentant d'oublier ce qui m'attend. En vain. Je me lève donc, puisqu'il le faut. Je tâtonne dans le noir, allume une lampe, me redresse, saisi mes béquilles pour me lever. Je claudique difficilement jusqu'à ma penderie, puis reviens vers mon lit pour enfiler l'uniforme qui m'attend depuis un mois. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé. En croisant mon reflet dans un miroir, je me dis que j'ai une tête affreuse. Mon estomac se retourne, j'ai faim mais je ne pourrais rien avaler.

C'est trop dur. Je ne survivrais pas à cette journée...

-Hinata ?

C'est Neji, mon cousin, qui passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte. Il a l'air à la fois inquiet et interrogateur.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, je répond, trop vite. Je suis... presque prête.

Il me dévisage. Mon malaise doit être écrit sur mon front.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non... ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok, dit-il après un temps.

Je vénère Neji. Il est mon ami, mon frère, ma famille. Sans lui, je ne serais rien. Enfin, peut-être pas « rien ». Mais une petite chose recroquevillée dans un fauteuil roulant. En tout cas, sans lui, je ne serais pas en train de me préparer pour la rentrée. Et, même si je doute d'être assez forte pour tenir le coup de cette journée, j'essaierais, pour lui. Allez, Hina, tu es forte, tu es forte.

Je vais y arriver.

Je me redresse sur mes béquilles... et m'étale de tout mon long sur le parquet de ma chambre. Ça fait un bruit d'enfer. Neji entre alors et m'aide à me relever (à croire qu'il attendait derrière la porte que je me casse la gueule exprès pour venir m'aider. Enfin bref). Je l'épouserais si je pouvais. Dommage que 1) Ce soit mon cousin, 2) Il soit casé, 3) Je ne sois pas amoureuse de lui.

Enfin, passons. Je créerais le fan-club de Neji plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai une rentrée à affronter. Et je peux le faire (auto persuasion, mode ON).

Même si (bon avouons-le) j'ai très peur de revoir tous les gens avec qui j'étais en primaire, avant l'accident. J'aurais préféré entrer dans un autre lycée, loin d'ici, un lycée ou mon passé n'aurait pas pu me faire coucou de la main, mais ça n'a pas été possible. Je vais devoir les revoir, tous, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino... je ne les ais pas oublié, aucun d'entre eux. Pas même Naruto, qui lui pourtant m'a bel et bien oublié.

Six ans passés à me battre et à souffrir, six ans de ma vie perdu ce jour-là, et mon meilleur ami n'était pas avec moi. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu ces six années, à peine au début, puis plus du tout. Comment lui pardonner? Il était le seul sur qui je pouvais compter, et il m'a abandonnée. Il ne m'a pas soutenue, quand j'étais au plus mal. Pire, il est devenu ami avec notre ennemi, la personne qui s'est toujours plu à m'écraser comme un rien et contre qui il me défendait, Sasuke Uchiwa. Dure de se relever après ça, surtout quand vos jambes vous trahissent.

Heureusement que j'avais Neji. Et Tenten. Ça me fait deux amis. Pourvu qu'on soit dans la même classe...

Mission : atteindre le panneau d'affichage des classes sans (trop) me faire bousculer.

Zen, Hina, tous va bien. Je fonce, tentant d'apercevoir mon nom, quand... Bam ! Je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet, trébuche et tombe sur le garçon. Que je reconnais tout de suite. Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Oh, p-pardon, je suis désolée...

Je tente de me dégager et me débat pour me saisir de mes béquilles. La rentrée commence bien...

Pendant ce temps, l'Uchiwa m'observe avec perplexité, l'idée de m'aider ne semble pas l'effleurer (cela dit ça m'aurait fait bizarre qu'il le fasse). Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis six ans, il est juste plus grand (beaucoup plus que moi), et semble plus renfrogné. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Il vient de me reconnaître.

-Hyuga ?

Je me mordille la lèvre quand je parviens enfin à me relever, et me dépêche de chercher mon nom sur la liste. C'est là que le sonnerie retentit. Ma salle étant au troisième étage, et n'ayant pas encore les clefs de l'ascenseur, je comprend que je vais être en retard.

Ce qui ne loupe pas. Dix minutes plus tard, essoufflée, je toque à la porte de la salle 325.

-Entrez ! Dit une voix féminine, légèrement agacée.

Quant à moi, j'ai la gorge nouée. Enfin bref, j'entre.

La prof me regarde, me reconnais et me sourit gentiment. Je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de lui faire pitié. Cela dit, avec mes cheveux en bataille, mes joues rouges, mon bégaiement et mes béquilles, je peux difficilement lui en vouloir même si c'était le cas.

-Tu dois être Hinata c'est ça ? Entre, ne t'inquiète pas.

-M-merci.

Je lève les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma classe. À ma grande déception, je ne capte ni le regard rassurant de Neji, ni le sourire de son exubérante petite amie. Mais je vois le visage sombre de Sasuke, et...

Oh non. Non, non, non.

Naruto est là. Dans ma classe. Il me voit. Il me regarde.

Soudain son regard s'illumine : il m'a reconnu, moi, son ancienne meilleure amie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**POV'Hinata**

J'ai toute l'heure pour me calmer et réfléchir à la situation. Naruto n'arrête pas de me faire des signes, de me sourire, tout content de me revoir. Je suis effarée.

Ne comprend-t-il pas ? N'a-t-il vraiment aucune idée du mal qu'il m'a fait ? D'une certaine façon, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'ignore. Pourquoi fait-il comme si de rien n'était ? Il sait ce qui m'est arrivé, pourtant.

Peut-être qu'il pense que ce n'est pas si grave, ce qui m'est arrivé. Il ne réalise pas par quoi je suis passé. Ou peut-être que ne pas m'avoir vu quasiment depuis six ans ne l'a pas gêné.

Mais moi, j'avais besoin de lui. Plus que de n'importe qui. Besoin de son aide, de son sourire, de sa présence tout simplement. Et il m'a abandonnée.

Alors... non. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je n'y arriverais pas. Le temps où j'avais besoin de protection est fini. Je ne peux plus faire confiance, ni à lui, ni à aucun d'entre eux, ces gens qui m'ont, tous, abandonné il y a six ans, ou qui m'ont blessé. Je n'aurais pas d'amis dans ce lycée, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai au moins Neji et Tenten.

Tant pis pour Naruto. Tant pis si il ne comprend pas. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Dire qu'il m'a remplacé par Sasuke Uchiwa, ma plus grande peur de petite fille !

Peut-être est-ce ridicule ? Peut-être que c'est moi qui prend les choses trop à cœur ? Je ne sais pas.

Ce que je sais, c'est ce que je ressens en pensant à lui, à eux. L'amertume, la colère. L'impression d'avoir été trahie par quelqu'un que j'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Naruto, mon meilleur ami. Je voudrais tellement que tout soit comme avant entre nous., mais c'est impossible. Six ans ont passé, Naruto. Je marche avec des béquilles, je porte mes cheveux longs et mon cœur est tout vide, vide de toi... il ne reste que la rancoeur. Et la peur d'être faible et de te pardonner. Parce que ce serait comme retourner en arrière, vers la petite pleurnicharde d'autrefois...

Je suis forte, maintenant. Je peux tenir debout toute seule. Même si c'est dur. Même si je dois tomber. Je me relèverais. Encore et encore. Toute seule.

La sonnerie retentit soudain et je réalise que je n'ai pas écouté un mot du speech de bienvenue de la prof. Tout le monde range ses affaires, et j'aperçois Naruto qui se dirige vers ma table... oh, oh, danger ! Je me lève et pars en vitesse, profitant de la cohue pour disparaître. La matinée passe et je rejoins Neji et Tenten pour manger. Tous deux s'inquiètent pour moi, ça se voit. Je me force à avaler pour les rassurer.

Naruto m'a poursuivie toute la matinée. C'est étrange, je trouve. Il ne m'avait pas complètement oublié alors ? Il veut me revoir ?

Mais non. Je ne peux pas le permettre. C'est trop facile ! Six ans d'oubli, et maintenant, parce qu'on est dans la même classe il veut me parler ? C'était trop fatiguant de venir me voir quand j'étais au plus mal, mais maintenant que tout va bien, hein, pourquoi ne pas renouer avec la petite Hinata ?

Non, jamais.

En même temps je ne vais pas pouvoir le fuir éternellement. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec lui. Rien que d'y penser j'ai la gorge nouée. Mes amis s'en rendent bien compte.

-Hinata... tu es sure que ça va ? Tu n'a presque rien mangé.

-Oui, oui. Tout... va bien. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

Je viens de voir Naruto se diriger vers notre table, et je ne veux pas qu'il me parle devant Neji et Tenten. En fait, je ne veux pas qu'il me parle tout court, mais vu que je n'ai pas le choix...

Je me lève donc, et sort de la pièce en vitesse. Je sens peser sur moi le regard des amis de Naruto, avec qui il mangeait.

Une fois dehors, j'essaie de fuir, mais avec des béquilles ce n'est pas facile.

-Hinata ! Il m'appelle.

Je ne répond pas, ne me retourne même pas, mais il m'attrape par le bras, me tire. J'essaie de me dégager mais je tombe au sol. J'en tremble de rage et d'humiliation. Lui tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. C'est alors que je croise son regard bleu. Je me dis « il n'a pas changé... »

Puis je détourne les yeux. Sa main me frôle.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Qu-quoi ?

Il y a de la surprise dans sa voix, de la peine aussi. Mais je ne le regarderais pas, non.

Je me force à me relever, lentement, mais seule. Le temps de réunir le courage nécessaire pour lui dire ce que j'ai à dire. C'est seulement une fois debout que j'accepte de le regarder.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu me touche. Que tu m'approche !

-Mais... pourquoi ? Hinata, on était amis...

-Tais-toi ! Je veux que tu m'oublies !

Je me détourne brusquement. J'ai peur de me mettre à pleurer. Je prend une grande inspiration pour me calmer :

-Tu peux considérer, à partir de maintenant, qu'une quelconque relation amicale entre nous n'a jamais existé.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je m'éloigne comme je peux. À la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour pleurer.

**POV'Sakura**

Je regarde Naruto Naruto partir à la poursuite de la petite brune (Hinata je crois), et me demande vaguement si il est amoureux d'elle et sinon ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir. Puis je soupire et me retourne vers Sasuke.

-Quel idiot..., dit-il en parlant de Naruto.

J'acquiesce vaguement. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire quand on est seuls tous les deux. Ça fait pourtant quatre ans qu'on se connait, lui et moi. Et Naruto. Le trio infernal. Avec la mince barrière des sentiments tacites qui nous sépare... mais il est temps de faire exploser cette barrière. Je prend mon courage à deux mains. Enfin quoi, au bout de quatre ans, je devrais être capable de lui parler avec naturel, non ?

-Sasuke, euh...

Visiblement, non.

-Hm ?

Je déteste son regard indifférent. Mais j'aime ses yeux noirs. Je voudrais pouvoir y allumer une lueur d'intérêt, y faire naitre un sourire...

Rien que cela me rendrait heureuse. Mais il m'en faut toujours plus.

-J'ai quelque chose à-à te dire...

Classe comme déclaration pas vrai ? Je suis pitoyable. À quoi bon lui dire au fond ? Je connais sa réponse. Je n'ai aucune chance, tout simplement. Il n'a même pas l'air concerné par ce que je dis. Il m'écoute, oui, mais me regarde surtout avec attention, comme si il cherchait sur mon visage quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie et suis à deux doigts de renoncer à ma déclaration. Pourtant :

-Je t'aime...

C'est sortit tout seul. Je l'ai dit à voix basse mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Il y a un bref silence, puis :

-Et ?

Je ne le regarde pas, ne lève même pas les yeux, mais dans ce simple mot je vois son haussement de sourcil blasé, son regard noir même pas amusé, presque ennuyé et surtout son indifférence. Comme un poignard dans mon cœur.

-Je le savais déjà, ça, ajoute-t-il. Mais toi visiblement tu n'es pas au courant :... je sors avec Karin actuellement.

Cette fois je le regarde. Non je n'étais pas au courant. J'aurais dû pourtant. Nous sommes amis pas vrai ?

Mais il ne parle jamais de lui. Alors comment pouvais-je savoir ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'attend à des excuses de ma part, comme si il m'en voulait de l'embêter avec mes sentiments. J'ai envie de lui dire : « Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu as quoi à la place du cœur, un morceau de glace ? Tu me connais pourtant, tu sais qui je suis. Avais-tu besoin de m'humilier comme ça, juste parce que j'ai eu le courage de te l'avouer, même si tu le savais déjà ? »

Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne peux pas.

-Ah...

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Je m'agrippe à la table, il faut que je me lève, que je parte d'ici.

-Bon ben... à plus.

-Hm.

Il prend son verre, boit une gorgée. Indifférent. Je me lève sans le regarder. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée. Et je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, parce que malgré tout je suis encore amoureuse de lui.

Alors je sors, aussi dignement que je peux, puis je fond en larmes et me met à courir...

En quête d'un endroit pour pleurer.

Je me sens trop stupide.


End file.
